Check Up
by EmpressKira
Summary: After Punk Hazard, Law wanted to give his own personal check up for Luffy. LawLu. Rated M for Lemons mainly. OneShot.


**A/N:: I'm cleaning out files, just prompts that have been typed and either are almost finished or basically at a good point. I'm into MarcoAce right now so I figured I look through my things to post what I had just lingering around and can be finished. Posting as it is, nihihi! So excuse any mistakes!**

 **Warning: It's pretty much just smut.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Check Up**

"Fully examine?"

"Come on, Mugiwara-ya, just to see how your body is." Onyx eyes showed confusion before tilting his head and crossing arms.

"But Chopper examined us all after leaving that biler place."

"Bipolar."

"That's what I said." Humor struck me with a small smile finding my lips before moving up to him with a hand grasping his chin.

"Consider this the Surgeon of Death's _special_ checkup." Eyes still held confusion before sudden realization as I pressed him against the railing. Cheeks flushed red with the face of recognition and I pressed closer with lips close to his. "Just like last time."

"Ah, Tarao, not here…"

"Oh? Call me Law." A purr left me with lips kissing his chin as he moaned and grasped my hoodie.

"Na, Law… Somewhere else?" Frantic eyes viewed on each side and I pulled back with a smirk.

"Where to?"

"Follow me." The young male began skipping lightly as he made his way to one of the doors on the lower deck as we had been on the second floor by the kitchen.

An eye from a certain first mate caught a hold of me with booze finding his throat as he drank. The man was weary of me and watched all my actions, probably making sure I don't betray his captain. The crap the young dark haired man put me through is almost tempting to jump overboard, but I knew not only will Doflamingo's factory be taken care of but also having something more satisfying.

"Here we are."

"What is this?" My eyes scanned the room we came upon and noticed why he picked it out. It was down in the lower part and a good space to apply my powers.

"Just a random room really." Hands tugged at my hoodie as I just noticed how need grew in his eyes and they just begged me to take him. A smirk found me as I lifted my hand.

"Room." The bubble appeared to cover the area, making a barrier as well so I could sense if someone came around, and soon I moved to rid of my clothing.

Eager hands tugged on my pants and I licked my lips before letting my tongue dive into an enthusiastic mouth that pressed back. Grateful moans left him as our clothes became nothing more than a floor decoration and bodies meshed together with heat. Trembles left him with gasps as I pushed his body firmly into the wall with lips beginning to suck on his jugular with teeth nipping sensitive skin.

" _Mmhhaa_ , Law," the moan rolled off his tongue as I helped his legs find my waist as I pressed him to the wall with vigor. A groan left him as I let my erection throb between his ass cheeks and he gripped my hair. "M-more..." This chuckle left me as I had retrieved the lube from my pants pocket before tossing the article a moment ago and then began applying it.

"Would you like for me to ' _stretch_ ' you?" I asked as I knew from previous activities that he liked it, even when it wasn't necessary. Dark locks flicked back and forth as lustful eyes viewed me, making me smirk. "I thought so." This gasp left him as I watched those dark orbs roll to the back of his head.

"L-Law," a groan left me as I felt the tight space engulf me and he shuddered with a moan.

This moan rumbled in my throat as I gripped his ass cheeks and soon began thrusting into the contracting space; for him to be made out of rubber added so many good effects, and not only for me. My teeth nipped at a sensitive nipple as I tugged lightly and my nipping became harsh bites. The body jolted to where I had thrust a little deeper and the body shivered in delight as a moan left his mouth.

"Imma, _nmmmhaa_ —cum, Law~!" Surprise was on me but at the thought of him probably not doing any type of sexual activity since our last encounter two years ago, it made sense. Something threw me off as I felt someone come into the bubble and I snapped a hand over his mouth and made sure a rough thrust stayed. This shiver left me as he was close to euphoria and he started to grind his hips. A hiss left me at the feeling and I tried to concentrate and see who the intruder was. By the heavy footsteps, my eyes rolled at who it was and smirked to Luffy.

"Your swordsman is very curious…" Eyes widened lightly and this evil glint found me at certain thoughts. My hand uncovered his mouth and he gripped my hair tightly.

"W-wait, Law, we can't while he's ne—!" I roughly thrust into him and caused a hand to snap to his mouth to stop the noise from coming out.

The grip tightened in my dark locks and caused this growl to leave me as I bit into his neck. My hips moved as he began to go crazy in my hold and as I heard the steps stop at the door, Luffy came onto our stomachs with his head going back and hitting the wall. Muscles tightened and this pleased growl left me as I moved into my own ecstasy and it appeared fine as it seems the swordsman moved away from the room. Soft moans left my lover as I slowed to a stop and he panted out with eyes glancing to the door.

"Is he?"

"No, it seems he was advised to turn away." I mentioned as I saw blossoms flutter to the ground and then half of a body appeared.

"Dinner is ready." Robin mentioned with a small smirk on her lips as she wasn't even fazed by the sight.

"Ah! Thanks, Robin! We will be there in a minute!" Luffy called out with a grin before his breath hitched as I let lips nip at his collarbone.

"I'm enjoying my appetizer first." I spoke out as I massaged hips with skilled hands and I could feel the twitch of his manhood forming into another erection.

"Don't take too long." Blossoms fluttered around as the woman disappeared and I let my hips roll as I pulled back to see a certain Strawhat captain.

"One more course."


End file.
